The present invention is concerned with a shower assembly and, more particularly, with a unitized shower assembly formed from plastic members.
The prior art is replete with systems for the conveyance of water to shower heads and the dispersal of water therefrom. These systems all involve either standard metallic or plastic plumbing fixtures employed in a rather commonplace manner. These installations necessitate the work and concomitant expense of plumbers and become what would normally be considered permanent fixtures. Generally these fixtures are, unless covered by cosmetic facades, of rather unsightly or at least purely functional design. This is particularly true in poolside or exterior applications where they are subject to the rigors of outside environmental conditions.
The present invention is involved with an installation which provides both practical advantage and aesthetic qualities. Rather than an installation comprising discrete standard plumbing fixtures, it utilizes a unitized construction formed from plastic members. It is a lightweight, economic and reliable unit combining ease of installation and/or removal with the ability to be incorporated into the aesthetic features of its surroundings.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a shower assembly of unitized construction. It is another object of the invention to provide a lightweight, economic and reliable shower unit composed substantially of plastic members. It is another object of the invention to provide a shower unit in which most of the working members are integrally formed therein to comprise a unitized assembly. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a shower unit which may be installed or removed with relative ease and to offer enhanced aesthetic appeal.